


Dream

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [22]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Dream

Timeline: Messenger, part 1  
Theme: Dream (challenge number 35)

She’s troubled. Since joining Space Patrol Delta, her life has turned upside down. Jack became her lover, just to turn around and attack her, she’s met a young boy who was on the edge of destruction turn around and become one of the Academy’s best students, and find a secure home and future, if he wants it. She’s defeated monsters and teammates alike, and has uncovered part of her past, both with the mysterious stranger that both saved and terrified her when she ran away, and with her parent’s identities. She’s discovered more depths to her powers, and is working with Bridge and Kat to help harness and develop her abilities. She’s also been working with Sky, after putting away their differences, to physically train her body to be at it’s best. 

And with one moment, one message from the machine that Boom created, had it all vanish. Turns out that the world is about to end today, and there’s nothing that they can do to stop it. She’s terrified. Every monster that they’ve put away, every battle that they’ve suffered through, every fight, personal and otherwise, is for naught. 

Another blast from Devastation pulls her from her mental side trip, and she feels a renewed sense of purpose. She’s the front line against any harm coming to Sam, and to Jack, as angry as she is with him. She won’t see Kat and Cruger fall to the threat that demolished their home planets. They’ve fought harder aliens than this, and they’ll win again, or else let down every ranger team before them. 

Or is it all a dream? Have they been fighting a losing battle since they started? After all, what chance do two street rats and former thieves, teaming up with a prim Donna, a psychic and a washed up ranger child have? Not much. But they had still worked hard, fought hard, and bled for each other. They might not be perfect, or even as in-sync as the A-squad, but it had to be more than just a pipe dream. Right? 

And to think, she used to have a dream for her future. As conventional as it might be, she did want a two story house with a white picket fence, a big backyard with a giant maple tree that the kids could build a treehouse in. She wanted the dog playing fetch, and a lazy tabby napping in the sunlight. She wanted the 2.5 children, and happy marriage, and garage holding a car, but only one, since she was going to stay home with the kids. 

She wanted it all. But first they have to defeat this horrifying opponent. 

As the trio walk away, leaving the Rangers with a sense of unease and doubt, and frankly, counting their lucky stars that they are still alive, she wonders if this is a dream. Or a nightmare.


End file.
